


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I had cringe flashbacks while writing this, I remembered smih naruto fics, I think those got wiped off the face of the interwebs though, harriet helped, probably kamaria to see if they'd kill each other, thank goodness, who threw them in the closet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: “What’s your problem?” You asked. Wow, so sentimental. Who asks that when they’re trying to check on someone? You apparently.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You both stuck to your corners as usual, so why were you thrown into a closet with Cisza for seven minutes?

 

At least there was room to move as you sat down. It was pitch black though, you couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face let alone the boy you were in “heaven” with. Who even came up with Seven Minutes in Heaven anyway? Wasn’t heaven supposed to be full of light?

 

Either way, you had no intentions of getting near him, and you couldn’t read sign language with or without vision, so it would be a quiet waste of time.

 

Until about a minute in, then it wasn’t. You heard a voice, brief and raspy. “No.”

 

You raised a brow. What was that?

 

“Did you…” you started to question, but decided against it. You weren’t going to get an answer.

 

There was a small cough from above. Had Cisza not sat down? You sighed sticking your hands in your pocket and- oh, right, cellphones were things. You quickly pulled it out, the screen illuminating the darkness if only slightly.  You brightened the screen and shined it around like a flashlight, taking in the compact scenery. Coats, pants, Cisza with a pained face and hand on his throat. Uhh, what?

 

He peered down at you, but glanced away, sliding down to the floor. He cleared his throat quietly. His body language was closed off, moreso than usual, hugging his legs closely. It was a little odd, but it wasn’t as if you had known him all that long. Maybe it was normal, but as the light of your phone dimmed down, you could see his hands shaking just a little.

 

Ugh, just how long was this seven minutes anyway? You leaned your head against the wall behind you, trying to to think about it, this whole situation really. Was Cisza ok? You didn’t care, really, but you weren’t completely heartless. Lighting up your phone again, you looked over to him. His eyes were closed.

 

“What’s your problem?” You asked. Wow, so sentimental. Who asks that when they’re trying to check on someone? You apparently.

 

His eyes popped open, and he looked startled. Maybe even a little vulnerable. He didn’t even glare at your lack of concern, just shook his head. Turns out he understood what you meant. No he was not ok.

 

You wondered why.

 

Maybe it was the idea of having to kiss someone. That was what happens in the game of seven.

 

“You know I’m not going to kiss you.”

 

This time he did make a face, if only briefly. Something told you that you were the last guy on earth he’d ever want to kiss. The light dimmed again and he tensed.

 

“Is it, the dark?” Bingo. “Wow. I haven’t been scared of the dark since I was six.”

 

Good, good for you. You just made an already upset kid more upset. He lifted a shaky hand to try and sign something at you, but the light went out once more. You got lucky.

 

“Look, we’ll be out of here in a few minutes. Heck, we don’t even have to stay. Watch.”

 

You slowly stood up, feeling for the door. You turned the handle but it totally made a fool out of you by not opening. Who the heck locks people in closets? You tried to listen through the door. Silence.

 

“They freakin’ left us.” Jerks.

 

You hear a bit of motion behind you, just the slightest, before the light of your phone illuminates the area once again. You turn around and see Cisza sitting a bit closer than he had been.

 

“Hey, who said you could touch my phone? Where’s yours?” He pointed toward the door. Of course. You sat back down with a sigh.

 

“Alright, I guess we wait. Aren’t you supposed to be patient? What’s the big deal?” You shook your head. The douchery was honestly helping no one right now. “Did I hear you say something earlier?”

 

He shook his head in denial, but subconsciously cleared his throat again. Talk about choking on your words. Guess he wasn’t completely mute after all.

 

You come to the conclusion he must be pretty upset, if it was enough to make him actually speak. Yikes. And here you were hoping for a fearless jerk. You sigh.

 

“Talk to me, what can I do to help?”

 

He squinted for a moment before accepting that you might have been serious. Still he looked uncertain. Can’t he make anything easy for you?

 

“Look, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was making fun of you. Now’s not the time. I really do want to help. What can I do?”

 

It was quiet…quieter than it already had been at least before Cisza took your hand tentatively. Was that it? He glanced away, before grabbing your phone with his free hand.

 

You didn’t protest, just watched him carefully as he searched for an app. A memo pad.

 

‘I just…’ he paused, searching for the words. 'I need to know I’m not alone.’

 

Not alone? Of course he wasn’t, you were right there, but as you held his hand you could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He really, truly was afraid, so you just nodded and let it slide.

 

You’re not really sure how long you two sat there, way more than seven minutes that’s for sure, but Cisza seemed to have finally calmed down. He was so quiet it seemed he’d fallen asleep. You moved into a more comfortable position and glanced to see he wasn’t, reaching for your phone once again.

 

'Sorry, this is awkward. On a sidenote. If you tell anyone about this me and my shaky hands will have to personally kill you.’

 

You scoff, waving him off. “Yeah, yeah, wouldn’t want to tell anyone anyway.” You grumble.

 

More minutes pass and finally you hear the door rattling slightly. The two of you drop hands immediately and just in time. A tall boy peeked his head into the closet.

 

“Uhm, are you two ok in here? The door was locked and people have been looking for you.”

 

Obviously not THAT hard.

 

“We’re fine.” You say shortly, standing up and helping Cisza to his feet.

 

“C-Cisza are you ok?” The boy asked, concerned as you two stepped out.

 

He gave a nod, handing you your phone and leaving you behind with the very tall boy. He looked worried but, glanced your direction.

 

“Sorry someone locked you in…”

 

“It’s fine.” You mumble as you check your phone. It wasn’t. Cisza was though and that made you feel just a little bit better, reading the thank you message left on your phone.


End file.
